villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stamper
Stamper 'is the secondary antagonist in the 1997 James Bond movie, ''Tomorrow Never Dies. ''He is Elliot Carver's main enforcer and personal henchman and the former student of Dr. Kaufman.'' He is portrayed by Götz Otto. History Attacking the British ship Sending the British HMS Devonshire into Chinese waters by use of a GPS encoder, a stealth ship led by Stamper creates tension when two Chinese fighting jets arrive, stating that they will fire if the ship does not leave their waters. Believing themselves to be in international waters, the ship replies that they will defend themselves against all hostile actions. While awaiting the jets to fly over the ship again to launch a torpedo and make it seem that the jets fired it, Stamper reports to Carver at Hamburg, telling him that they are about to launch. When the torpedo is fired, and the ship goes down, Stamper calls Carver again. Carver tells him that if there are any survivors left, he will need the exact number and also tells Stamper to use the right kind of ammunition. After having been told that there are survivors in the water, Stamper goes to the outer parts of the stealth boat and begins shooting at the survivors with Chinese ammunition. Satellite launch At the event for Carver's satellite launch, Carver meets Bond, who more then once implies that Carver had a hand in the destruction of the Devonshire. Sensing that Bond means trouble, Carver uses a pretext to leave Bond and tells Stamper to take care of Bond. Stamper sends his henchmen to lure Bond into a room behind the stage under the the pretext of a phone call. Once he enters the room he is immediately attacked by the men. When Bond is on the ground, one of the men calls Stamper, who tells them to rough him up and that he will be there in a few moments. However, before Stamper can join them, Bond takes out all the henchmen, and after the last one is defeated, enters the control room and switches off the power, thereby disrupting Carver's presentation, making him the laughing stock of the worldwide media. When Stamper arrives at the room where Bond was held, he finds all of his men unconscious, with no trace of Bond. Losing his mentor After Carver has decided to execute his wife Paris and leave her at Bond's hotel room, Stamper is posted on the rooftop of a building nearby. He watches Bond drive his car into the hotel's parking garage. When Bond is in the hotel, he sends his men to get Gupta's GPS encoder out of Bond's car. Meanwhile, Bond is held at gunpoint at his hotel room by assassin and torturer Dr. Kaufman. When Bond's car proves to be too equipped to break into, Stamper calls Kaufman to make Bond tell him how the car can be opened. Bond uses this to make Dr. Kaufman taser himself with Bond's phone and shoots the assassin. Unable to leave by the front door, Bond climbs off the balcony. When Stamper sees Bond leave, he calls Dr. Kaufman but gets no response. Capturing Bond When Bond Chinese agent Wai Lin find the wreckage of the HMS Devonshire, they find that one of its cruise missiles is missing. They swim back to the surface, where Wai Lin has her men waiting in a boat. When Lin calls at one of them to help them out of the water, the man gets shot with a harpoon. Stamper then walks to the railing, revealing that Carver's men have taken over the boat. They capture Bond and Lin and bring them to Carver's skyscraper at Saigon. There, Carver welcomes the two agents while writing their obituaries. Having a meeting with general Chang, Carver tells them that he will leave them in the hands of Stamper, who will use Chakra torture on them. Revealing that he was Dr. Kaufman's former student and thought of him like a father, Stamper tells them that he will make sure to keep them alive as long as possible. After Bond insults Carver, Carver points at an especially nasty looking device, telling him to save it for the end. However, before Stamper can start his torture, Bond and Lin attack the guard holding them and grab their machine guns. When Stamper tries to get Carver to safety, Bond grabs one of his torture devices and lunges it at Stamper. The device thrusts into Stamper's leg, leaving him injured and angry. Stealth boat attacked Planning to attack the flagships of both the British and Chinese fleets to cause war, Carver and his men board the stealth ship and head towards the fleet. Bond and Lin board the ship, but are detected by Carver via surveillance cameras. Carver sends Stamper to deal with them. While Bond and Lin plant explosives on the outer part of the ship Stamper swiftly grabs Lin and drags her inside, leaving her with his men. Telling them to kill her if she blinks, Stamper walks out again to kill Bond. However, Bond has killed a security guard and when Stamper shoots at him, he drops the guard's corpse into the water, causing Stamper to believe that he's dead. Stamper then calls Carver and tells him that Bond died. Stamper then brings Lin to the bridge, where Carver is eagerly awaiting the war. However, when Bond destroys the outer hull of the ship, causing it to appear on the radar of the Chinese and British. Furious, Carver tells Stamper to kill Bond and Lin. While their ship is shot by the British, Carver has them drive away, knowing that he still can launch his missile. This is foiled when Lin destroys the engines. While Stamper and Bond engage in a firefight, the ship is hit by British missiles, causing severe damage. With them the only men remaining, Carver sends Stamper to find Lin in the engine room. Though Stamper manages to capture Lin again, Bond faces Carver at the bridge and kills him by using the Sea Drill. However, while trying to defuse the missile, Bond hears Stamper telling him to stop. Turning around, Bond sees that Stamper has chained up Lin and threatens to drop her into the water to drown her. Bond points out that the entire ploy is over and demands Stamper to let Lin go, but Stamper refuses. Lin throws her detonators at Bond and tells him to blow the missile up while it is still on the stealth boat. When Bond proceeds to do so, Stamper drops Lin into the water and jumps towards Bond, determined to give him an unpleasant death to avenge Carver and Kaufman. After a fight, Bond pins Stamper's leg to the missile, preventing him from escaping. When Bond tries to jump into the water below to escape the stealth ship and save Linn, Stamper grabs him at the vest, stating that they will die together. However, Bond tears out of his vest and falls into the water below to save Lin, leaving Stamper as the only remaining man on board. When the missile goes off, Stamper's foot is vaporized by the blast before he himself is killed in the ship's explosion. Gallery StamperCallsCarver.png|Stamper calls Carver StamperIntro.png|Stamper during the attack on the HMS Devonshire Stamper.jpg|Stamper slaughters the survivors StamperBoat.png|Stamper expects Bond and Lin StamperBondFight.png|Stamper fights Bond BondStamperDieTogether.png|Stamper tries to prevent Bond from leaving Trivia * He is one of the few Bond henchmen to outlive their bosses. * As confirmed by Carver, Stamper is German. This is most likely because Götz Otto, who portrayed Stamper, is German as well. Category:007 Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Fighter Category:Torturer Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Psychopath Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Assassin Category:Terrorists Category:Power Hungry Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Strategic Category:Suicidal Category:Mongers Category:Control Freaks Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminators Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Businessmen Category:Warlords Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Thugs Category:Martial Artists